In general, a dart refers to a ‘small arrow’ and a dart game is a game that involves scoring points by throwing an arrow-shaped dart to a circular target marked with figures. A dart game has an advantage in that anybody can enjoy the dart game anytime and anywhere if only an arrow-headed dart and a dart target are available. In recent years, as various game methods have been developed and a scoring method has been organized, the dart game has been developed as worldwide leisure sports, and therefore, men and women of all ages have conveniently enjoyed the dart game.
In general, participants of the dart game need to participate in the game at the same time and in the same space in order to enjoy the dart game. However, with the development of communication technology, electronic dart game apparatuses have been developed in which each of the participants of the dart game may remotely participate in the dart game so as to participate in the game over temporal and spatial constraints and remotely transmit a play result or a play process thereof through a communication network. The electronic dart game apparatuses may electrically sense a hitting point of the dart target and automatically aggregate scores and provide the aggregated scores to a player.
Apart from that, with the development of a mobile terminal, various games which may be executed in the mobile terminal have been released and with the development of communication technology, multi-access online games (for example, a massive multiplayer online role playing game (MMORPG) executed even in the mobile terminal have been released. With the development of the communication technology, there are needs for new recreation cultures.
In general, games implemented in the mobile terminal have been developed in the mobile terminal and the dart game has been developed in its way, but a dart game mode to interwork the mobile game and the dart game may be required in the art in order to cope with the needs of the new recreation cultures.